Mytusuhla Galaxy
The Mytusuhla Galaxy, also known as MG-1, is the primary setting of Chronicles of the Omniverse as well as the largest known galaxy in the Alpha Dimension. Structure The structure of MG-1 was measured by the Great Exodus about three million years before the outbreak of the Titan War. MG-1 has a diameter of about 3.752.000 light years from north to south, and a diameter of about 4.097.500 light years from west to east. The thickest point of the galaxy is about 437.290 light years thick, while the thickness at the edge of the galaxy is about 20.055 light years thick. The galaxy has two massive spiral arms called Gemini Alpha and Gemini Beta. Each arm is about 307.241 light years across at their widest point and has a medium thickness of 42.908 light years across. The furthest point of those arms are about 1.205.093 light years away from the edge of the main galactic body. The galaxy also has a massive galactic halo made from three dwarf galaxies and a few star clusters that are all located in a dispersed cloud of different gases that orbits the galaxy in a 2,7° inclined angle. This halo is about 274.003 light years away from its closest point to MG-1, and has a diameter of about 109.420 light years. Its medium thickness is about 6.907 light years, with the thickest points being at the locations of the dwarf galaxies. Division MG-1 is divided into multiple sections. Each of those sections has many inhabited worlds. Inner Core The Inner Core is probably one of the most dangerous galactic regions. The hypermassive black hole JR-20T-X9 at the center of the galaxy practically warps the Quantum World around it, making precise Q-Space journeys near it almost impossible. The rest of the Inner Core is covered by a massive nebula. Important planets are Raiotos and Yamira, Cultiszia, Noutros, Alpha, Odysseus and Tarsiss Prime. Outer Core The Outer Core is the most densely inhabited part of the galaxy, and the capital of the Galactic Confederation, Xi Loriz (formerly known as Xeanor) is located there. Other important planets are Phoenicia, Siberion, Andellon Prime, Starfish Prime, Kinesonbia, Scarralex and Unveia II. Expansion Territory The Expansion Territory is the first region outside the Outer Core colonized by humans. Important planets are Lynuria, Wakilla, Explorer's Rest and Stanley's Reach. Ore Belt The Ore Belt is a region that completely surrounds the Expansion Territory. While not hosting major inhabited worlds, it was known for its abundant resources. Zynx and Outburst were the only real major inhabited worlds in this galactic region, both being located in the Outburst Nebula. Outer Colonies The Outer Colonies was the final region to be settled at first. Its planets were generally wealthy, and farming products like wheat and potatoes were the main exports of the planets there. The most notable worlds were Sinjeru, Bytar and Condor. Inner Rim The Inner Rim was the first region settled during the Great Rim Migration. Most of the planets were tourist hotspots, which gave the Inner Rim worrlds tons of money. It also was very important strategetly as it was the link between the inner parts of the galaxy and its outer parts. Notable planets would be Auraidu, Adamantia, Glamouria and the Concordania system. Industrial Belt The Industrial Belt was a region that stretched from the south-western border of the Inner Rim to its eastern border in over the northern part. It housed many industrial worlds, with the most notable ones being Santaana and Epsilon Cecilla. Mid Rim The Mid Rim mostly bordered the Industrial Belt, as well as parts of the Inner Rim and Wild Space. It generally didn't receive any attention despite housing some well-known planets like Eternia, Vespara and Titania. Outer Rim The Outer Rim was the largest major inhabited part of the galaxy. It contained many interesting worlds with examples being Nexonia, Phachen, Ersitron and Proximarus. Unknown Regions The Unknown Regions lied west to north-west of the Outer Rim and mostly was unexplored due to the massive amounts of black holes and other anomalies. The most notable worlds were Alrest and Pleistonia Prime, with Alrest being the only planet besides Alpha where humans had evolved. Wild Space Wild Space was a term used to describe regions more known than the Unknown Regions, but still being largely unexplored. The Tangle Nebula, the Yamosk Nebula, IL-95c and the space between the main galactic body and its halo were considered as Wild Space. Notable worlds were Husk, Ahn-Ci-Taor and Yamosk. The Halo The Halo was a massive ring of gas, star clusters and a few dwarf galaxies that orbited MG-1 in a 2,7° inclination. It remained largely unexplored throughout history, with the only notable world being P'Thau in the Thau Dwarf Galaxy.